Always You
by bittersweetxsymphony
Summary: Just a fluff piece I came up when I was half asleep and in less than twenty minutes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I honestly did not plan this out at all. It came to me literally 20 minutes ago and I did type it in less than twenty minutes. I own nothing, but the little seedling. I hope you guys enjoy.**

Whenever he ran a hand along her stomach, before leaning in and placing a kiss upon it, he always thought that the softness of her skin reminded him of a very soft blanket or something of a sorts. It didn't used to be that way. He didn't used to care so much about her stomach. He loved every inch of her body, and he was always the first one to say it out loud to her. He would kiss his way slowly down her body in a loving manner, causing her to squirm and moan at the sensation, as he placed a hand on her hipbone, stroking it gently with his thumb.

Ever since she had informed him that she was pregnant with his child, he had been glued to her side. When she woke up in the morning, he had a mug of tea on her nightstand, as he sat at the edge of the bed on her side, with a hand on her still-flat stomach. At first, she would yawn and stretch, and as soon as she did that, he would scold her. He would place both hands on her stomach, and glare at her, causing her to yawn again, before inquiring as to why he was glaring at her.

"Because this is my baby. Stop stretching my baby." He complained, and she had to laugh at how cute that sounded.

"Sam, it is highly impossible for a baby to be stretched, just because I was stretching. And anyway, the baby is the size of a poppyseed. Do you know how _small_ a poppyseed is, Sam?" She says before she asks him, and looks up into his eyes, awaiting a response.

"Poppyseed or not, she's my little seedling, and you better be taking good care of her." He muttered as he pushed the blanket off of her completely, to reveal her naked body.

"_Sam!_" She hissed, trying to cover herself up, but he leans down and kisses her stomach once, and then a second time, before bringing his left hand to her stomach, and begins to stroke it gently.

"Hey, seedling. I'm really sorry about Mommy being so mean to you." He began, earning him a smack on the head by his wife.

"Samuel Bennett, I swear to god -" His wife began, as he moved away from her stomach long enough to cut off her threat with a passionate kiss, that left her trying to catch her breath, as he moved back to her stomach, focusing his attention on it.

"Mommy really is Satan, like she claimed to be. I never believed her, but now I do." He muttered to her stomach, pressing a kiss to it, before he continued. "I think we'll have to go to church more often, seedling."

No sooner had he expressed that thought, did he hear a laugh escape his wife's lips, and he lifts up his head to look up just in time to see her laugh. "What?" He asked, his face covered in confusion, as he wonders why she is laughing.

"Oh, honey." She says with a shake of her head, at Sam trying to talk to the baby. At that precise moment, Addison chooses this time to sit up in bed. The minute she'd done this, Sam had stood up, glaring at her.

"Addison, what the hell? Be careful! You could squish seedling!" He yelled loudly at her, clearly concerned.

"Okay, okay, _woah._ First of all, do not yell at me, Samuel Bennett. I am a double board certified -" She began, when Sam interrupts her. " -board certified _baby squisher_!" Sam interrupted, before being slapped by his wife.

"One time is cute, but the second time is annoying as hell. I am an OB, Sam, and I am the best one in my field. If anyone can make sure this baby will not end up squished, that would be me. Now stop freaking out over every movement I make." She tells him as he swoops down and picks her up, bridal style, carrying her into the bathroom, setting her down on the ground. "Well, that was very nice of you." She praised wrapping her arms around his neck, as she presses a kiss to his cheek.

"Anything for you and seedling." He said quietly, with his hands resting on her hips. "Addison Forbes Montgomery-Bennett, I love you. I love you so much, for giving me this. For agreeing to go through months of IV, just so that we can have our happy ending." He quietly mutters, feeling his wife's hand on his cheek as he speaks.

"Sam, I would do anything for you. You know that. And you know how in love with you I am. You're my husband." She said with a smile on her face, before leaning in and kissing him and as she did, he tasted raspberry on her lips.

"You taste good." He muttered against her lips, and rather than responding, she only laughs, as she steps into the shower.

As Addison begins to shower, Sam sits on the toilet seat, watching as she lifts up her arm to wet her hair, practically drooling as she did so, enjoying the good view of her breasts, that he got. He watches as she begins to shampoo her hair and as soon as she did that, he stood up and walks over to the shower, pulling open the door and putting shampoo on his hands, and brings his hands to her head, massaging her scalp gently. He didn't care if he got wet at all. All he cared about, was his wife. Massaging her scalp gently causes a long, loud moan to escape her lips, followed by,"Oh god, that feels so _good."_ Feeling inspired by her moan and response, he moves his shampoo covered hands to her breasts and begin to massage them, hoping for a reaction. The only reactions he got, was an even louder moan then the one before as he continued to massage them. Of course two seconds later, she was practically clawing at him, trying to shove his hands away while keeping them there, unable to make up her mind but it was clear by the volume of her moan, that she seemed to be enjoying this. "It hurts, but it feels so good." She moaned out, and at that statement, Sam raised an eyebrow.

"It hurts?" He asked as he frowned in concern, keeping his shampoo covered hands on her breasts, but stopped massaging them.

Addison nods as she looks at him, calming down slightly from the sensation of those "massages" she had just gotten. "My breasts are really sensitive right now, due to the pregnancy." She explains, watching as he quickly removed his hands from them, wrapping his arms around her wet body and pulling her to him. "I'm sorry, Addison. I didn't know." He muttered in a sorry tone.

"I know you didn't, honey. I know. It's okay." She reassures as she kisses his forehead before she rests her head on his chest, letting out a happy sigh. They stand there quietly, with Sam resting his chin on her shoulder, holding her tightly for who knows how many minutes, until Addison began to speak again. "How about you let me shower, and when I get out, we can do anything you want, since it's my day off." Addison suggests to her husband, and when he pulls away, she takes that as a yes. "Thank you, baby." She tells him and he presses a kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Addison." He says before walking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him, leaving her to shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I honestly did not expect to be updating so soon. I figured that this would be one of those fanfictions where I promise to update, and then five months later, remember that I wrote a fanfiction. But, no. I've been sorta busy this morning, and I just sat down now, and I got the sudden urge to write the second chapter, so here it is. As for the third chapter, I cannot promise anything as to when I will post it, because we all know that I never post it on the day I promise to post it. I post it whenever I am inspired to update. **

Stepping out of the shower ten minutes later, the redhead wraps a towel around her body, before she opens the bathroom door and walks back into the bedroom, to find her husband sitting on the bed, staring at the door, obviously waiting for her. Walking past him, she walks towards the closet, only to have Sam yank the towel off of her body, causing her to let out a squeal out of shock. "Sam!" She cried out, and turns around. "What the hell was that?" She asked, placing one hand on her hip, as he sits there, with an innocent look on his face. "Well? I'm waiting." She says a moment later, when he doesn't speak.

"Towel could suffocate the baby." Sam muttered, and to this, Addison raises an eyebrow, and only stares at him. She doesn't know whether to respond to that statement, yell at him, or just pretend he hadn't said anything. There are a variety of different reactions, to which she cannot choose, so instead, she bites her lower lip gently to keep from laughing, and turns away, walking back over to her closet and opening it, looking through all the clothes she had. Due to the hot weather they were currently having, Addison picks out a pair of black shorts, and her undergarments, putting on her panties and her shorts and bra, before standing yet again in front of her closet, trying to find a top that matched.

"You know, if you walk around like that, the baby would be safe." He said, thinking about the baby, as well as the fact that Addison was standing in front of him, half naked.

"Dream on, honey." Is Addison's only response as she grabs a purple shirt and puts it on, before standing in front of Sam. "Is this big enough to keep the baby safe?" She said in a sarcastic tone, rolling her eyes at him, and he places his hands on her hips, looking up into her eyes.

"It is. Thank you for being considerate." He says as he stands up with a satisfied look on his face, clearly not having realized that she had been sarcastic, when she'd said that. The look on his face is enough to make Addison keep her mouth shut, because she doesn't want to burst his bubble and tell him that she had been making fun of him. Instead, she takes his hand and holds it, as she looks up into his eyes with a smile on her face.

"What would you like to do today, Mr. Bennett? Anything in particular?" She asks him and he stands there trying to think of something that the two of them could do together, without having to worry about one of them getting bored instantly, or not liking what they were going to do.

"Obviously spend the day with you." He says as he gently tugs on her arm until she moves closer, and when she does, he begins to walk towards the bedroom door, with Addison walking next to him. As they leave the bedroom and make their way down the stairs to the deck, Sam remains quiet, because he has other things on his mind. Nothing that concerns that day's plans, but that concern their future.

Once they are both downstairs and outside on the deck, he turns to face her, and as she makes a move to sit down on a chair at the table on the deck, he begins to speak. "Have you ever thought about moving to New York?" He suddenly ask her, causing her to look up at him, confused. She wondered where that had come from. How did they go from talking about what they would do today, to New York? Inhaling slowly, she sits there looking up at him, before she finally speaks, a few moments later. "Uh, why?" She asks him.

"I want a place that is our own. I want to raise our baby somewhere else. LA seems tainted with all the past stuff. Naomi, and everything else that happened." He explains and she stretches out her arm and takes his hand, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb, finally understanding where this conversation was going.

"As much as I love New York...New York is tainted with Derek and I, and Mark and I." She mutters quietly and he only nods, and says,"Oh. Right. Well how about Connecticut?" Connecticut seemed safe. Ever since Bizzy had passed away, things had been different. The Captain had moved out of that house and into a smaller mansion-like home. He had made more of an effort to actually be a father to both of his children, just as Pete had advised and since then, things had been great. Connecticut would give her a chance to be closer to her father, and they could have a fresh start, there. It seemed safe, and not tainted by any of their past loves, or anything about the past.

"You're telling me that you want to move to Connecticut? Have you forgotten that the Captain lives there?" Addison asked him. Although things had been doing better between her father, her brother and her, she was a little wary about moving to Connecticut, to be living in the same state as him, and raising their child. She didn't want to subject her child to anything that would end up in regrets, or something of a sorts.

"It sounds like a good idea to me." Sam responded with a shrug as he lifts up her hand to his mouth and kisses it gently once, and then twice, and a third time, before he continues, as he awaits a response on her behalf.

"I don't know, Sam." Addison says slowly, as she sits there, with her hand still in his. "I honestly don't know. I mean on one hand, it does seem like a good idea to get a fresh start, and work at another hospital, and make new friends who will know us as being Addison and Sam, happy married couple, rather than 'Addison-is-married-to-her-best-friend's-ex husband-and-Sam'. I just want us to be us, and not receive any looks of judgement. So, yes it does seem like a good idea, but there's Amelia here, and Violet, and everybody else. They need us. How can we just pick up and leave? I own the practice, now. I can't just pick up and leave, because I'm..."She rambled, before Sam finished her thought.

"...because you're having a baby. The first step is admitting it, baby." Sam said quietly with a small smile on her face, and she rolls her eyes at him, trying to appear annoyed that he interrupted her train of thought, but a small smile is clearly visible on her face.

"I'm not having a baby, Sam." She says softly, and he looks down at her with a look on concern evident on his facial features. "_We're_ having a baby." She says a moment later in a quiet voice, and he bends over, kissing her passionately, before muttering against her lips,"We're having a baby." He repeated her words, as the whole baby thing finally became more real, for the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: Chapter three is finally up. Sorry that this is so shitty. I had no actual idea as to what to write. Lmao. I lost some inspiration and the direction as to where I wanted this story to go, but felt the need to update, anyway. But, enjoy...if it doesn't suck too much.**_

_In the end, the redhead and her husband had decided that Connecticut was the best option for them. Neither of them wanted to be known for the fact that Sam's ex-wife, used to be the redhead's best friend. Over the next few weeks, the two of them spent time trying to look for a house. It took a long time, and it was hard, especially with the Captain trying to find a home close to them. In the end, they had decided to live in Hartford. When they finally'd found a house, and chosen a hospital to work at, and that they'd open up a practice in Connecticut, they decided that Charlotte, or somebody else would help run the practice, while the two of them were in Connecticut, and that they would come down to LA from time to time, to visit._

_One month later, the redhead was two months pregnant. Two months pregnant, and they were in the process of trying to get their suitcases into the car. Although that may seem like a job done rather quickly, it certainly wasn't, with Sam stopping his wife anytime he saw her with two suitcases in her hands._

_"Sam, I swear to god, if you stop me one more time..."She threatened, as she'd been stopped two times, before that. She carefully put the suitcases into the back of the trunk, and got into the car, waiting for Sam._

_Once the door was locked, the two of them drove to the airport in a cab._

_"I'm actually excited." Addison tells him as they drive towards the airport. After expressing her excitement, the redhead picks up a waterbottle and opens it, drinking some water, before closing it and putting it back down. _

_"If Bizzy had been there, do you think you'd have been more excited?" Sam asked her curiously, turning his attention away from the window, and towards his wife, again. _

_Addison doesn't respond to him, because although...things with her mother had not been on such terrible terms when she had committed suicide, she doesn't know how to answer to that. To her, she wondered if her mother would have changed, had she decided to keep living. Perhaps if that had been the case, she would have been excited. She wasn't all too certain. But it wasn't a question she was comfortable answering. "Oh, we're here." She says quietly, and Sam knows that this conversation is over. He knows that when Addison changes the subject, that this subject is done, and overwith. No more discussing it._

_Getting out of the car, the redhead slowly takes out one suitcase, and then the other, before taking out the other two. Sam comes back after having paid the cab driver, getting a cart, putting all four suitcases onto it, and she follows him into the airport, without speaking a word. Sam knows that when Addison's this quiet, not commenting on anything, it wasn't good. _

_"I'm sorry." He tells her, mentally kicking himself for having brought up Addison's dead mother. Arriving at the check-in counter, he gently holds her hand and pulls her close to him, as they wait for their turn. "I'm really sorry, Addie." He muttered, kissing her on the cheek._

_"It's fine, Sam." She tells him as she lets out a sigh. "Look, it's our turn to check in." She says, pushing the cart over to the counter, as Sam finds their passports, pulling them out, and placing them on the counter. The lady takes them and checks them, printing out their boarding passes, weighing their luggage, and ten minutes later, the two of them, plus Sam's carry on, are heading towards security. _

_It takes ten minutes to get past security, because of the long line, and also taking off their shoes. That, and the fact that Sam had a belt, and therefore, had to stop just to take it off. _

_At their gate, the two of them sit down, prepared for a new start. Fresh start. That was always good. But the one thing on Addison's mind, as she ran her hand slowly along her stomach, was the fact that her mother would never get to meet her unborn baby. And that hurt. It hurt, knowing this. _

_Things were supposed to be different. Things were supposed to have ended up with her unborn child having a grandmother. Despite the fact that Bizzy wouldn't have been the most maternal and cuddly of grandmothers, at least she would have been a grandmother. She didn't see her husband's mother being a grandmother to her child. Well, part of her did, but she doubted that her husband's mother approved of their relationship. This baby, was at least going to have an uncle, and a grandfather, and that was something. But the fact that Sam had brought up Bizzy, was something, that she hadn't thought about. She hadn't thought about how life would go on, when she'd have children. They'd wonder where Bizzy had gone, and she didn't want to end up explaining the truth. Would a baby had changed the relationship between her mother and her? Sometimes she liked to imagine that they would have. She liked to imagine her mother as the cuddly and warm and loving grandmother to her child, but still judging her, telling her to be a better mother, or to get a nanny to care for the child. _

_She couldn't be mad at Sam. She couldn't, even if she tried. But she wasn't mad. She was hurting and she wished that Sam hadn't brought up Bizzy, because now she was hurting, and she was back to feeling as though her mother had just died._

_"You okay?" Sam asked her quietly as they sat there, waiting for their plane to board. _

_Flashing a fake, and believable smile at her husband, she leans in and kisses him on the lips. "I'm fine. Just nervous about moving to Connecticut. I'm excited, but nervous." She tells him. _

_Was that a lie? No. Because that's how she felt. She wasn't lying. She just wasn't telling him about how much she was now hurting, about the fact that her unborn baby would never get a chance to have a grandmother._


End file.
